The present invention relates to a waxing machine, and particularly to a car waxing machine which is a portable electromotive machine, wherein by pivotal handles at two sides of the car waxing machine, the user may adjust the arms to match the habits for using the car waxing machine and further forces can be uniformly applied to the machine.
FIGS. 1 and 2 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,047 discloses a prior art car waxing machine. In general, a front side of the wax machine is installed with a semicircle annular arm 101. The user may hold and press the arm for waxing. Since the arm 101 is installed in the front side of the waxing machine 10, it is hard for the user to apply uniform force thereto. As a result, in application, it is often that it is necessary that the font end of the sponge disk is in contact with the surface of the car instead of the whole sponge disk being in contact with the surface. As a result, the waxing work cannot be executed successfully. Especially wax will be remained on the surface of the car. Thus, the user must wipe the point repeatedly. Therefore, this prior semicircle arm 101 at the front side of the car waxing machine 10 has the defect of non-uniformly applying force. Similarly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,943 illustrates a T shape arm 201, but the same defects occur.
Referring to FIG. 4, to avoid that a non-uniform force to be applied to the waxing machine, fixing arms 301 at two sides of a waxing machine are developed. Although this design may cause that the user may apply force uniformly to the waxing machine, in general the wax is coated on the surface of a car instead of only applying on the horizontal surface. The waxing surface includes the head, lateral side, etc. Therefore, the operator must change pose for waxing. However, above arms at two sides of the arm 301 provide no structure for adjusting orientation. Thus, user can not adjust the angle as desired. Therefore, this waxing machine 30 having arms 301 can not be used comfortably.
Moreover, in general, the upper or rear ends of the waxing machines are extended with power wires for providing power to a motor. The winding of the power wires will affect the waxing work of the operator. Therefore, in general, it is desired that the wires are wound around the shoulders of the operator so as not to affect the holding of the waxing machine. Therefore, as the user adjusts the angle of the arm freely, the waxing work will not be interfered by the power wire.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a car waxing machine with a driving handle comprising a car waxing machine and two pivotal handles. Each pivotal handle is a rod shape arm. The arm has a bent structure. Thereby, a rear section of the pivotal handle has a pivotal end and a front end thereof has an arm. By the arms of the two pivotal handles to be pivotally connected to two sides at the rear end of the car waxing machine, a structure with two arms at two sides which is rotable to adjust the orientations is formed. Thereby, the arms are adjustable to horizontally extend to the two sides of the car waxing machine. Therefore, the user may adjust the arms to match the habits for using the car waxing machine and further forces can be uniformly applied to the machine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a car waxing machine with a driving handle, wherein the pivotal handle has an arm, a fixing seat, a shaft, an eccentric shaft, and a movable piece. Thereby, the movable piece can be removed easily so that the arm can be adjusted. Furthermore, the movable piece can be closed rapidly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a car waxing machine with a driving handle, wherein the arm of the pivotal handle at two sides of the car waxing machine may be bent like a round arc and have a holding end which is slightly bent forwards, so that the user may apply force uniformly to the car waxing machine.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a car waxing machine with a driving handle, wherein the arm of the pivotal handle at two sides of the car waxing machine may be bent vertically and have a holding end which is slightly bent upwards or forwards, so that the user may apply force uniformly to the car waxing machine. Furthermore, the waxing work to the car along different direction can be performed easily.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.